Current mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) can have several different features or applications that require special or dedicated keypad configurations, for example, for camera mode, phone mode, mp3 player mode, etc. The devices can be also used in different orientations, making printed keypad texts unfeasible. From user experience and industrial design standpoint, there is a problem with cluttering the devices with multiple dedicated keys for all the modes as well as adding mechanical components, which can cause problems.
Some applications use keypad keys for providing shortcuts for the frequently used functions. For example, in S60's Gallery application, “3” key is used for rotating image clockwise. However, this kind of functionality requires a lot of learning from the user, which means that it is not suitable for novice/inexperienced users.
There are several options which can be used in electronic device to provide multiple features. There are either soft keys and menu options or multiple hard keys. Currently some of the keypad keys are used as shortcuts and their function can differ according to an application or a mode, regardless of the keypad print.
A touch screen may be also used for providing application-specific controls as in, e.g., Series 90 media player. Ericsson P800/900 has a flip cover over the touch screen with mechanical buttons for pressing areas of the touch screen. Using the touch screen for providing application-specific controls has also problems related to contaminating the screen with greasy fingers or to wearing down the display by scratching, thus decreasing the perceived quality of images on screen, etc. In addition, touch screens are more expensive than normal displays.